1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-20774 discloses a connector with terminal fittings to be connected to end parts of wires. The connector has a housing with cavities into which the terminal fittings are to be inserted and a wire cover to be mounted on the housing to cover the wires pulled out from the cavities. The wires are bent in the wire cover to extend in a direction intersecting a pull-out direction along a back plate and are drawn out to the outside of the wire cover from an opening on one end.
Wires drawn out to the outside of the wire cover may be bound collectively on one end part of the wire cover by a fixing means such as a tie band so as not to be scattered. However, an operation of binding the wires may become difficult if the number of the wires increases. Thus, an improvement of operability is required.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to faciltate an operation of binding a plurality of wires.